


Stolen Moments

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Blow Jobs, Foot Massage, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: All that they had were the barest of moments between battles and politics, time which Lance treasured...





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardenofmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/gifts).



> So there is this wonderful person i know... and it's their birthday today!!! And because I am me, I am giving the gift of smut to the ever amazing [Mari ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris)... I wish you the very best of birthdays and I really hope you enjoy this [my muse went a little more off the rails than I had orig. intended]...
> 
> Thank you to my dear friend [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who Beta'd this and let me know when I was hitting the mark on kinks... lol

#  Stolen Moments

He really had no idea how this even started. The fact that they had come together in this way was rather boggling when Lance thought on it. Afterall, Kolivan was Keith’s boss, part of the Blades of Mamora, and he was so much older, but that was part of what Lance loved best. Lance took a deep breath; in his arms was a tray with some hot drinks and a few snacks which Hunk had whipped up and tasted a lot like pizza rolls from Earth, knowing how the older man really enjoyed the savoury snacks. The door slid open just as Lance was about to knock. He stumbled back slightly only to be caught smoothly by the taller man. 

“Oh!” Lance exclaimed as he felt Kolivan’s hand, firm and steady on his lower back. 

“Now this is a pleasant surprise.” His voice was low and made a shiver run down Lance’s spine. 

“I just thought,” Lance’s breath was coming in heavy, “you might be hungry or want something warm to drink.”

Kolivan gave a rare smile to the young Paladin, “You read my mind, pet. Let me take that and come inside.”

Lance let out a small sigh as he felt the weight of the tray lift from him and he allowed Kolivan to guide him inside the room. Lance looked around. Kolivan had been placed in one of the larger guest suites. There was a small sitting area with seating and a small table, which is where Kolivan put down the tray. Lance waited for Kolivan to sit down before he moved to pour the warm drink from the thermos type flask. A chocolate-like scent rose from the mugs. 

“Come and sit with me while I enjoy this,” Kolivan patted his thigh, inviting Lance to sit there.

Kolivan took the offered mug, and opened his arms to allow Lance to get comfortable sitting on him. Kolivan took a sip from his mug and hummed, “This is delicious, what is it that you call this again?”

Lance flushed, “It’s nothing really, just hot chocolate. Well, similar to hot chocolate. I don’t know how Hunk does it, but this is really close to like what we get back on Earth. I would love to show you there, just taking you around to try different foods and drinks. Oh and the ocean, you haven’t seen anything more beautiful than the ocean, especially just as the sun is setting….the colours of the sky that reflect and dances along the waves…..I’m sorry, I'm rambling.”

Kolivan’s free hand rubbed gently along Lance’s bicep, pulling him in closer against his chest. “It’s okay, I enjoy hearing you speak about your Earth.”

“Oh no no,” Lance shook his head, “but you are so tired, and I’m sure that you have much more important things to do than to hear me whine about where I grew up.”

Kolivan gave Lance a hard look, “Now that is enough. I thought we had discussed this previously. I don’t wish to hear you beat yourself up. If I wanted someone different then you wouldn’t be here with me now, so that is enough of the demoralizing commentary.”

“Yes, Papí,” Lance leaned his head against Kolivan’s broad chest.

As Kolivan drank they spoke back and forth about their home planets, something of a rule that they never spoke of politics while together. The space they would create together was about the two of them and nothing outside of that. Lance raised one of his hands to play with Kolivan’s braid, pouting as he felt that the strands were damp.

“What’s the matter, pet?”

“You already had a bath,” Lance whined slightly, “I was hoping that I could help wash your hair, or at least brush and braid it for you.”

Kolivan kissed Lance’s jaw line, “Had I realized I would have a late night visitor I might have waited.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Lance asked, his eyes wide, “What about a massage? Your feet must be sore from standing all day.”

Kolivan chuckled, “I would not complain to having your hands on me, pet. We should probably shift how we are sitting, though.”

Lance nodded then hopped up and went into the bathroom. He came out moments later wearing nothing more than a bathrobe and holding a small bottle of massage oil, or at least what he assumed was massage oil. It was one of those things which he had found at the space mall and had to try out. 

Kolivan’s eyebrow raised as he saw Lance make his way back to the sofa, “And why is it that you have that in my room?”

Lance smiled, his face warmed from the flush that was creeping along his skin. “I might have asked to have this placed in there. Are you mad?”

“How can I be mad when you were thinking about my needs?”

Lance grinned and sat back down, this time on the other end of the sofa and patting his lap. Kolivan sighed as he lifted one of his legs up and placed it on Lance’s lap, he let out a small moan as he felt the first touches of Lance’s fingers along the bottom of his foot, his thumbs pressing into the arch as his fingers braced along the top of his foot. Lance warmed more oil in his hands before he pressed again along the base of Kolivan’s foot, the warm scent of the oil reacting with his skin. The noises which came from the older man were erotic as he moaned with each touch, letting Lance know that he was doing a good job. As Lance finished with the second food, Kolivan was laying back, his eyes closed in bliss. Lance noticed that there was something else that looked to need some attention.  

Lance looked up to Kolivan, carefully shifting his seat so that he was between Kolivan’s legs. He slipped one hand up along Kolivan’s right calf, feeling the thick muscle, kneading at it gently with his oiled up fingers pushing side the robe which covered his lower half. Lance managed to get up to his waist, looking to Kolivan’s face to see his eyes were still closed, his breathing heavier as though in a deep sleep. Biting his bottom lip, Lance carefully undid the tie which kept his robe together, barely holding in a gasp as he exposed Kolivan’s cock which was thick and erect. 

Lance licked his lips, his mouth watering. He looked back up to Kolivan, whose breathing had changed slightly, a small snore now coming from his lips. Lance, wiped off his hands from the oil residue. He really shouldn’t do what he wanted to, Kolivan was tired and worked so hard. He needed his sleep, but then again it would be irresponsible of him to leave him like this in this state. If anything he was taking responsibility for his actions.

Lance moved forward and, bracing himself on the sofa he took Kolivan’s cock into his mouth. He moaned as the salty taste of precum hit his tongue. Lapping up the liquid that had collected along the slit, Lance’s head bobbed as he slowly took the thick cock as deep as he could without gagging. A moan above him made him freeze. He looked up, his lips still wrapped around Kolivan to see he was still asleep, Kolivan’s moans punctuated by snores as his hips began to move in absence of Lance’s head moving. Lance moaned as he relaxed, his throat letting Kolivan fuck into his mouth in his sleep, the precum now spurting out more with each thrust. Familiar hands gripped into his hair, steadying his head and encouraging him to move. Lance had to time his breathing right as Kolivan fucked into him, asleep and otherwise unable to control his own movements. Lance whimpered as he could feel himself getting harder, wishing he could take care of himself at the same time, but needing to brace himself up instead. 

Lance could feel Kolivan’s movements stutter as he came with a yell, hot thick cum spurted down Lance’s throat, filling his mouth so fast that some came out around his lips before he could swallow it all down. Kolivan’s hands relaxed, then tightened into Lance’s scalp. Lance slowly pulled off of Kolivan’s cock with a messy pop. His older lover looked down at him, no longer asleep, his mouth drawn in a thin line. Lance licked as his lips, trying to get the bit of cum that had escaped only to have Kolivan’s thumb swipe at it and press into his mouth. 

“Was I not giving you enough attention, pet?” Kolivan asked. His voice was hard, but his eyes looked amused.

“You looked so hard, and--” Lance flushed.

“You didn’t want to leave me wanting?”

Lance nodded, his eyes closing as he felt Kolivan’s hands caressing down his neck.

“Such a good and attentive pet you are,” Kolivan purred, “you take such good care of me when I am here. How can I reward you?”

Lance whimpered, “Just being allowed to do that is enough.”

Kolivan smiled, “I am not sure that it is enough for me, pet,” he stroked his cock which was hard one more, “you started something here, and I won’t be satisfied until we are finished.”

Lance’s breath was coming out in gasps as he waited for permission.

“What are you waiting for, my pet?” Kolivan smirked as he continued to stroke his cock which was beading with precum once more, “come ride your master, let me knot and fill you to the brim.”

Lance shivered. Kolivan was alien, and being Galra he had the ability to knot, apparently it was a way to stimulate their mates to better accept their seed. Lance removed his robe, his own cock hard and dripping. Lance straddled Kolivan’s lap, happy he had prepped himself earlier when he learned that the Blades would be visiting the castle. Kolivan leaned back, his hand wrapped around the base of his cock as Lance lowered himself onto the erection. Lance moaned as he felt the sting from the stretch as Kolivan filled him.

“Feel good, pet?” Kolivan stroked his hands along Lance’s sides, “You are taking me so well. Seeing you all stretched around my cock, is a beautiful sight.”

Lance preened at the praise as the last inch of Kolivan slipped inside him. “S’good.”

Kolivan allowed Lance a few moments to adjust to the stretch before encouraging him to move, “That's a good boy, ride me. Such a beautiful pet.”

Lance moaned as he rode Kolivan, rising up and thrusting back down with the assistance of his lovers hands on his waist. He could feel the tightening in his groin as his orgasm built. Kolivan thrusted up to meet Lance’s movements. He could feel his knot starting to inflate.

“Are you ready to take my knot, pet?” Kolivan groaned, “Ready for me to fill you?”

“Yes,” Lance cried out as he felt the way Kolivan became thicker, his knot expanding and making it harder for Lance to move. 

Kolivan’s grip on Lance’s hip tightened as he came, pumping his mate full of seed. He felt heat as Lance came across his abdomen, nails painting down his back as he could feel Lance milking at him for every last drop. Kolivan nuzzled against Lance, allowing the smaller man to collapse against him. Kolivan knew it would be a little while before his knot would deflate. He rubbed soothing circles along Lance’s back as the smaller man moaned against him. Kolivan loved the way Lance would clench around him with each pump of seed as though trying to pull him deeper inside. 

Kolivan chuckled low when he felt Lance go boneless, his body curled up tight against him. Gently the older man carried Lance to his bed, wiping away the cum and sweat from his body before pulling the sheets up over him. Looking to his clock there were still many dobashes to the night cycle. Choosing to just quickly wipe himself down with the cloth instead of another shower, Kolivan joined Lance in bed. He smiled as he felt the younger man whimper in his sleep until he was snuggled right up against his chest, breathing deeply and relaxing against Kolivan. 

Kolivan kissed the top of Lance’s head. He hated being away as often as he was and for the long stretches. He wished that there was a way that he could spirit the boy away from Voltron to have him join the Blades, but it was hard enough having Keith there and he was half Galra. Perhaps one day though, when the Universe was at peace he could retire and go with Lance to his Earth and see the places that he spoke about. It was a nice dream, one that Kolivan closed his eyes to, trying to imagine the beaches and water that reflected the kaleidoscope of colours but only seeing the brilliant blue of Lance’s eyes. 

That would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
